Volturi Attack Oneshot
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: What if at the end of Breaking Dawn the Volturi Attack instead of leaving? What would happen? Oneshot, One problem solved, another created? Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, After you read this, You had better review! :


Volturi Attack!

Volturi Attack Chapter One: Unleash Hell

Huilen Has given his Testimony. Aro seems calm and contemplative. "Yes, now that we know we will leave in peace parting once again as friends." He turned and the guard lept forward! They were on us, Zafrina blinded them all, but they still had their sense of smell and touch. I knew it would not be long. Benjamin blew the wind to mask our scents, and moved the earth to unsettle their footing, but we could see they would have us soon.

Emmett was locked in battle with Felix, he had one of Felix's arms thrown toward the fire Benjamin created. Vladimir was dismantling Jane, there was screeching and confusion everywhere. I tried to remain focused on my shield and where everyone was when suddenly from out of the forest behind where the Volturi came from, the witnesses returned. They were moving so rapidly, we had no time to react to this new threat.

I knew we were finished....

But instead of us they hit the Volturi guard. It was an unopposed slaughter. Of the wolves only Seth and Sam took down a vampire, the rest of them were unable to get to their targets quickly enough to take even one bite.

At the end of the fight, I looked around counting my family, Everyone was ALIVE! Rosalie had one finger torn off when she took out Renata, but she found it and put it back in place and it healed. Emmett was comforting her, and I turned, and snatched Reneesme off of Jacobs back. I looked at the pack, all were present and accounted for. Once the Volturi were all thrown into the pire and burning I looked at Edward and asked now what?

The Volturi's witnesses lined up across from us, and were looking at us like they were waiting for something.

Edward whispered quietly to me "They are looking to us for guidance. We were the ones who stood up to the Volturi and even though it was them who saved us, they feel somehow like we need to take the next step. I turned to Carlisle. He let go of Esme who ran over to Alice and Jasper and began scolding them for scaring her by leaving.

Carlisle spoke to everyone. The Romanians were standing silent observing in surprise how easily their ancient enemy fell. I expected any second they would begin dancing around the funeral pyre.

"Thank you for your help today. Without all of your help, I would have lost some or all of my family. I owe you all a debt of gratitude I can never repay." He looked back and forth over the entire group. "But we have almost created a bigger problem than the Volturi, the absence of any type of governing body for our kind. Word will spread quickly of what happened here today, and our kind will become quickly exposed without any type of government to prevent factions from getting out of control."

One of the Volturi witnesses came forward and said "Why don't you and your family take the place of the Volturi? It was you who challenged them." There were murmured assent all up and down the line.

Surprisingly it was Garrett who spoke up next. "Are you all so foolish to trade one king for another thinking yourselves better off? In the short time I have been with this family I have found them to be honest and decent, and trustworthy beyond reproach. However, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. Why do we not all instead select from among us members numbering in the same amount as the guard to serve a term of 50 years each, for half and 25 years each for the other fulfilling the same role as the guard, but allowing none of us to become more powerful or burdening unfairly any of those selected?"

There was silence for a good ten minutes. The wolves stood nervously watching us stand stark still like statues as we contemplated what Garrett had said. I thought is was a great idea. I just hoped nobody nominated me.....

Makenna came forward and said. "Yes, but there needs to be a head for this body, a Prime Minister, or President. Garrett, I nominate you!"

There were murmured assents all up and down the line which slowly grew louder. Carlisle called for order. "There are also two among us who some of you know the Romanians. What do you intend to do now that those who over threw you are no longer in power"

As one they spoke, trading lines in their peculiar way. "We no longer desire rule. When the Volturi fell upon our castles and burned them, and those who served us, and we barely escaped with our lives, we realized we were passing up an eternity of experiences for the illusion of power. Whatever decision you all make today, we ancients will abide by your rule of law, we only demand to be left out of it."

The crowd began slowly getting louder and louder. Carlisle shushed them all again. And said "Well, from what I hear it sounds like everyone here is in favor of Garrets idea. I admit it makes the best sense. Edward?"

My angel let go of my hand. "As most of you all know I can hear thoughts, all of your thoughts except my mate Bella. Make no mistake, you are all thinking the same thing, this idea is our best chance to avoid what happened today, and to allow us to keep our secret. I propose to recuse myself from nomination, and my Sister Alice as well. She can see the future, and our gifts make us the perfect referees for this election, and by leaving us out of this first election there can be no charge we used our gifts to sway the vote. I do however suggest we do this in a more random fashion. Everyone write your name on a slip of paper." He made this remark because Alice began waving paper and pens. She must have seen this as one of the possible outcomes. I just shook my head. I missed her so much.

"We will then draw 25 names from the hat and those 25 will put their names in again and we will draw 3 names to serve as the judges who will act as the leaders of the group. Then in the next 25 years we prepare for a real election, involving the entire Vampire Nation. But all of us here must commit to supporting this election, and must work to keep any other group from trying to seize power."

I guess it was decided Everyone came forward and took a piece of paper wrote their name and put it in Garrett's hat. I hung back and did not go take a slip of paper. Alice walked over. "Bella you too!" I growled at her. She smiled then said under her breath "Don't worry, you don't get picked..." I smiled and wrote my name.

Carlisle came forward and drew the 25 names. Rosalie and Emmett both got picked, along with Garrett, Kate, and Eleazar.

The second drawing saw Garrett, Eleazar and Rosalie chosen as the "Judges"

Eleazar spoke "I served in the guard many years ago, before I met my mate Carmen. I know the layout of that castle, and it has many of the tools and resources we will need to run things. Their human staff is already in place, and have the connections to spread the word among our kind. I propose we move there to get started. Plus the symbol of Volterra is tied to many of our thinking about keeping the secret. What do you all think? He looked at Garrett and Rose.

Everyone agreed this was probably the best idea. And they departed immediately for Volterra. If this coup was going to survive, and we were going to keep our secret they would need to be in place right away. Carlisle said, "Thank you all for coming, and now we who are left behind need to stick to what we agreed to today. I will call all of my contacts. I suggest you all spread the word yourselves amongst yours. There is a new governing body, and everyone will have a chance to take their turns on it."

Alice stepped up, and using a voice I had never heard from her, a more commanding tone "This is going to work I have seen it. But if the southern covens are not quickly told about the new government they will only hear about the Volturi defeat and we will have wars again!"

A group of several Vampires came forward, one whose name was Thomas spoke for the group "I think we did a good thing here today. Good for all of us, not just the powerful few. We here have all been in covens in the south and know all of the leaders. We will go now to inform them all that they will be expected to remain even more discrete, or a group larger than the Volturi will rain down on them. This threat of violence is going to be the only thing at first that will keep them in line. I have a suggestion. Can you let the council know of it?" Carlisle nodded. "Please suggest to them that they establish claims so every one has a territory. So one coven does not invade the turf of another and ignite a war that could bring our existence into the open? Then if a nomad wishes to cross into one of these claimed territories, they notify those who claim the territory, and pass with permission, rather than creating problems."

"A very good Idea. I will present it for you Thomas, Thank you again ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone departed the clearing leaving just the wolves and what was left of my family here. Carlisle turned to everyone. "Well we have some decisions to make. Do we remain in forks, or do we go spend 2 ½ decades with Rosalie and Emmett?"

I looked at Jacob, then at Ness, who was limp in my arms. It was now her bedtime. "we can all talk about this in the morning. I am going to put Ness down, then take advantage of the fact that I am stronger than my husband." I grinned slyly at Edward and everyone laughed. Jasper chuckled "Boy, is Emmett going to be sorry he missed that line!"

Carlisle walked over to the wolves and thanked them each personally, and Seth phased back along with Jacob and was bragging about how he took one down! The rest who remained wolves looked like they knew they were going to be hearing about tales of Seth the great Vampire killer for a long time! Even Jake shushed him. "Seth, we got lucky, never forget that, They are faster, stronger, and their bite is deadly we got lucky....."

We all hugged, our goodbyes, and we took Ness back to her room in the big house. And spent some time together with the family, hearing Alice's tale. I never did get around to taking advantage of my husband that night, but now we had forever!

The End!

**A/N: This idea came to me and like my other stories, I was compelled to write. I think it has possibilities for a continuation, but I am not going to do it... So anyone who would like to copy and paste this, and continue feel free! Also I would like to mention my inspiration for this story was the very fun characters created by Stephenie Meyer. If you have not read all the Twilight books, or bought the movie, go, go now! I command you! Oh, if you do continue it, please send me a email through the site, and let me know so I can read it! I promise to review every chapter!**


End file.
